


Fantasy

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Klingon sex, PWP, Prompt Fic, Sexual Fantasy, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres, sharing a sexual fantasy.This story takes place in a universe where Tom is involved with both Harry and B'Elanna.
Relationships: Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres, heading toward Harry Kim/Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Kudos: 12
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month 2020, Day 24. The prompt is "fantasy."

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ 

B'Elanna would never admit it, but Tom knew he wasn't enough man for her. He had only one cock, and she was built for two. On occasion, they'd experimented with toys, and he knew having both _qey'HavDu'_ filled made her come much harder than just one. He was willing to use toys every time if that's what it took, but B'Elanna was reluctant. She didn't like anything that made her seem too Klingon.

They did sometimes share fantasies of another man taking B'Elanna at the same time as Tom. Tom actually liked the idea, but even if he didn't, he'd have enjoyed the effect it had on B'Elanna.

He lay under her, thrusting slowly, lazily. He licked at her ear, and whispered, "Imagine someone coming up behind you."

She sighed, clenching around him.

Tom continued. "He's so turned on by your gorgeous ass he can't resist." He stroked B'Elanna's buttocks, making her buck with excitement.

"He slides his hard cock in…"

B'Elanna moaned, canting her hips up as if to accept a second cock.

Tom began stroking and rubbing her prominent, ridged backbone, only visible at the base of her spine. This was an erogenous zone for Klingons, and touching it drove B'Elanna crazy. She clamped hard around him — so hard he wouldn't be able to pull out until she came. She was biting at his jaw, softly, not breaking skin, and panting.

"He thrusts into you, deep and hard. It's Harry. Harry's hard cock is pounding into you…"

B'Elanna roared. She tried not to do that — too Klingon — but couldn't help herself if she was really aroused. She bit Tom hard, drawing blood. Then she was coming, shaking with the force of her orgasm. Oh, god, she was so hot and tight, rippling around Tom's cock, making him come, too.

Afterwards, they lay there, breathing hard as the sweat dried on them. "I'm sorry," B'Elanna said. She touched the bite mark on Tom's jaw. "I didn't mean to bite you that hard."

Tom had told her repeatedly that he didn't mind — he liked this proof that he'd pleased her — but she still got embarrassed. He just kissed her gently, letting her know without words that he loved her, Klingon teeth and all.

"It would never work," B'Elanna said. "Harry would be terrified if he found out what I'm like in bed."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Tom said. Harry loved B'Elanna, Tom knew. Klingon half and all. Not to mention… "He likes being bitten during sex. It really turns him on."

"You're kidding."

"Nope," Tom said. He fingered the bite mark on his jaw. "If you bit him like this he might come in his pants."

B'Elanna blinked in surprise. A soft blush rose over her face, as she began seriously considering the possibilities.


End file.
